Sir Annoyance
by Cheeze225
Summary: I can't belive that Batman chose me, I mean really he could've chose anyone but he chose me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked at Brian smuggly. "Don't you dare." he said looking at me with a death glare. "Don't I what?" I replied with an innocent look on my face. Brian stared at me. "It's." I started. "I will hurt you!" Brian yelled at me. "scissors." I whispered to him under my breathe. He jumped up. "That's it, your dead! I slowly got out of my seat just as the bell rang. I grabbed my book and ran out the door as fast as I could. Even though I'm not scared of Brian that still doesn't mean I shouldn't run from him. Soon I had my locker open I threw all my crap into my bag and ran outside looking for my bus. Finding it I quickly jumped on and ran to the back to sit down. -After I got off at my stop I walked home un-locked the door and plomed myself down in front of the tv. Just in time to watch some stupid ad for a contest to get to Gothem. All you had to do was be the seventh caller then name Batmans ultimate enemy. I might as well enter. I dialed the number and waited, and waited, and waited untill someone picked up. "Hello you are the... seventh caller!" "Yeah, yeah you say that to everyone who enters. "Ok now who is Batmans ultimate villain?" The loser on the other end asked me. "I dunno... is it the weight of fat losers like you?" I said with A huge smile across my face. "No and beetween you and me I'm on this new diet and I've lost ten pounds!" "Oh sure and how long have you been on this diet? About ten years or more?" "Listen I know your trying to get me to tell you its Joker but it won't work!" "Really is it Joker?" "Yeah, yeah it is so I guess you win!" "Cool!" I yell into the ear piece as load as I can. Then I slammed down the phone onto the reciver. Looks like I'm going to Gothem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was laying on the couch celebrating my victory with a kool-aid when my parents walked in with my brother (I guess he stayed home from school) and put down some bags from wallmart, pizza hut, and other various assorted brands. "Hey can I go to Gothem City?" I asked my dad with my biggest pleading face that I can pull off. "Umm... well if you can get us all there for free then I guess so?" My dad replied looking quite pleased with himself. "Sure its all paid for." I said taking out six private airplane tickets. "Ok then who's the sixth one for?" He said looking a bit confused and unsure. "Oh I called Isaac and invited him to go with us." I told my dad with glee in my eyes. I could see he wasn't too happy about this so I included "and by the way we'll be staying in a luxurious penthouse apartment." That forced a smile onto his face probably because our family takes the cheapest room we can fit into. "Well as long as it's all payed for then I don't see why not." My dad said looking as if he won the lottery. "Yes!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to pack my bags. -

Meanwhile in Gothem a dark figure stood motionless on a tall rooftop. Thinking about what had happened earlier that week, Dick Grayson (a.k.a Robin) had got into a bad motorcycle crash and ended up breaking his right arm and twisting his left ankle. So now Batman has the tough job of trying to find a new temperary Robin to train. He looked into the sky seeing the famous batsymbol, he leaped into action!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I grabbed my suitcase and ran towards the city bus with my family and Dylan following close behind. As I got onto the bus the driver gave me a dirty look, she must remember me. "Five bucks!" She growled at me. "Oh miss bus driver lady I don't seem to have enough money but I need to get to the airport, so can you please lend me some money?" I asked even though I had fifty dollers in my wallet. "Hehehe You wish!" She grumbled in an angry tone. "I don't like your tone." I complained trying to sound as serious as possible without bursting out laughing. "Look either pay or get off my frigging bus!" I could tell she was close to snapping I just had to push it a bit further. "Is this bus really a frigging bus? Where does one get a frigging bus? What is the difference between a regular and a frigging bus?" I asked looking happier every second. "Ok, ok you and your pals can ride for free, as long as you shut up for the rest of the ride." Me and Dylan squished into a seat in the back together. "Hey do you have like super powers or something?" -

The bus pulled up to a big sign that read: Sault Saint Marie Public Airport. I jumped out the doors as the bus was stopping. I ran ahead with Dylan to check what time the plane will be arriving. I ran up to the front desk. "Oh great it's you." She groaned aload, I mean come on I've never even been here before and yet they already know me. "Look if you don't want to be annoyed, then I suggest you tell me when the private jet to Gothem will be landing." I discovered that I could threaten people using this method last month. "Ok, ok calm down it will be landing in ten minutes." A smile crept onto my face, ten minutes is more then enough time to annoy a couple folks. I ran up to a slightly cute goth chick. "Hey is your hair naturaly black and purple?" I asked the poker faced girl in front of me. "Not really but whatevs." She mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry but did you say your into rainbows and ponies?" "No!" She said louder then before. "You now what I really love? Kittens and puppies, don't you?" I said making her look angry and uncomfortable at the same time. "No!" She said in a normal voice. "If only we were all invincible so no one would die." She looked at me and tried to scream but it sounded more like "Coff... chocoff..." Then she fell onto the table groaning. Forcing Dylan to burst out laughing. "Well time to fly." I said to no one in peticular. Then me and Dylan hiked past security and a strange looking device started beeping. Then I started running because people were screaming and chasing me. From the side a man ran up and tackled me to the ground, holding me there until others showed up and started searching me and my luggage. Some guy started pulling things out of my suitcase which I find offensive because I have some items on me that are kinda privite if you know what I mean. Before you know it people are pulling out all my mags and books. "Hey that's mine!" I said running up and pulling away my stuff from them. Then I thought of it! "Hey! Isn't there a sale at Tim Hortens?" I yelled at the group of fatty cops in front of me. Almost instintly all the cops disappeared into the shadows, leaving me to my flight.


End file.
